lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Paulo Snow
' Paulo Snow' is the head of the House Faraday Honor Gaurd, and in this position he has become responsible for the protection of House Faraday as they extend themselves further and further into a conflict with the Highmore's. Paulo Snow was ashamed of his bastard birth and because of this he has never become involved with any women before he eventually died. Born in the Roman Empire, he was sent to Lucerne as a young child and taken in by the orphanage in Forks. As he got older he was sent to the Lucernian Academy and from there he would be taken in by the members of House Faraday. This cultural difference was difficult for him to adjust to at first, but the members of House Faraday's Honor Gaurd were very supportive of him, and he excelled after his inital troubles. He would rise to a position very close to the top of House Faraday, and this would lead him to be charged with protecting Joey Faraday. As Joey Faraday fell into darkness he tried to save him, but found him beyond his help despite all the attempts he made towards Joey. Joey would lose his way completely during the events of the Journey, and would be killed by Freddie Highmore and this would cause a deep depression for Paulo Snow of whom blamed himself for failing Joey. When Joey's older brother attempted to get revenge it was Paulo who attempted to stop him from going as far as he planned, but failing once again he took the blame for the action and was executed for the crime. History Early History Born in the Roman Empire, he was sent to Lucerne as a young child and taken in by the orphanage in Forks. As he got older he was sent to the Lucernian Academy and from there he would be taken in by the members of House Faraday. This cultural difference was difficult for him to adjust to at first, but the members of House Faraday's Honor Gaurd were very supportive of him, and he excelled after his inital troubles. He would rise to a position very close to the top of House Faraday, and this would lead him to be charged with protecting Joey Faraday. As Joey Faraday fell into darkness he tried to save him, but found him beyond his help despite all the attempts he made towards Joey. The Journey Main Article : The Journey Joey would lose his way completely during the events of the Journey, and would be killed by Freddie Highmore and this would cause a deep depression for Paulo Snow of whom blamed himself for failing Joey. Second Battle of Tree Hill Main Article : Second battle of Tree Hill Conflict with the Highmore's Death House Faraday decided that with the chaos that was going to happen following the Lucerne Civil War the time was perfect to launch their attack on the unsespecting Highmore's. In order to sucede at this they gathered their honor gaurd and prepared to launch them on an attack against the Highmore's as they moved to the House Lovie gaurd houses. When Joey's older brother attempted to get revenge it was Paulo who attempted to stop him from going as far as he planned, but failing once again he took the blame for the action and was executed for the crime. Relationships Joey Faraday See Also : Joey Faraday Of all the people in the Honor Gaurd, Paulo was always given the responsibility of protecting Joey. The honor gaurd understood that Joey was the rebellious one, and the one most likely to get in trouble, so it was basically a testing ground for Paulo when he was younger. Category:House Faraday Category:Honor Gaurd Category:Italian Category:People of Forks Category:Human Category:People